


Are you feeling 'blue'?

by legendsofmyth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Blue - Freeform, Defending the honor of the color blue, Depression, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poems, Poetry, Stress, blue gets a bad rap, out of nowhere, random poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofmyth/pseuds/legendsofmyth
Summary: What color is your depression?





	Are you feeling 'blue'?

Are you feeling ‘blue’?  
Down, low, sad. . . . a color ashamed and unwanted?  
Depressed —  
Are you feeling ‘blue’?

Are you Feeling ‘black’?  
darkness, despair, a night without stars and lost without a compass  
Shadows —  
Underground coffin where hope is not even a light in the furthest tip of your muddy thoughts

Are you Feeling ‘red’?  
Blood draining from your heart  
Rage —  
A world where there is only Mars and no Venus, enemies and doom without the love to make it worthwhile

Are you Feeling ‘green’?  
Betrayal seeping into your thoughts  
Jealousy —  
Grass is always greener on the other side but your life is rotting like leaves left too long in the rain.

Are you Feeling ‘yellow’?  
Scared of a future that does not look like a future  
Coward—  
Yesterday a nightmare, Tomorrow a worry, and Today is not your present.

Are you Feeling ‘white’?  
Innocence buried in a chest in a box in a crate in the warehouse  
Unworthy—  
Nothing shows the dirt more than the white background displaying it

Are you Feeling ‘grey’?  
Existing with neither emotion nor vibrancy nor beauty  
Empty  
Life an old movie showing a pale imitation of a world imagined in color but never experienced

But Feeling ‘blue’?  
The color of the sky in a field where there is no world and only you  
The color of the ocean stretching far beyond today and tomorrow  
The color of the night when the judging eyes of a glaring sun have softened to a soothing glimmer  
The color of  
Peace—  
Rest—  
Hope —  
Silence—  
Are you feeling ‘blue’? I hope you do.


End file.
